The use of posts as traffic delineators is well know in the art. These traffic delineators identify areas of the highway or other area on which autos should not travel. Such traffic delineators are frequently used to separate bicycle or walking paths from other vehicular traffic. Various proposals have been advanced in the art ranging from rigid posts having reflective material thereon to flexible posts. The use of flexible posts is most desirable since the traffic delineators are inevitably impacted by vehicles. A rigid post must then be replaced and the vehicle repaired.
Due to the above reasons, the use of flexible posts is desired. However, many such flexible posts have not been designed to withstand impact from a vehicle while at the same time providing highly visible marking. However, one such traffic delineator which has received a high degree of acceptance is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,473,051 the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference. The traffic delineator of the above referred to US patent has been found to be flexible while strong enough to withstand multiple impacts without damage to the vehicle or to the post.